A Place to Call Home
by musicmillennia
Summary: Jamie wants Jack to build himself a home...in Antarctica. North helps out a bit. (Includes Tooth/Jack at the end)


Tooth had her palace, Bunnymund had his warren, North had his workshop, Sandy had his sand castle (no really), and Jack...well, Jack was more of a wanderer, but he considered Burgess his home. Then Jamie told him he should make a "cool fortress or something".

And when Jamie Bennett asks Jack Frost something, Jack can never say no.

The Guardian of Fun asked the child what he thought this cool fortress would look like. Jamie started raving about snow bricks and ice slides, with indoor skating and ice sculptures. Jack smiled at his enthusiasm, and told him that he'd do it. For a child, he'd do anything.

"Where do you think it should be?" he asked Jamie.

"ANTARCTICA!" Jamie immediately cried. His friends, who had gathered around when he started firing suggestions, cheered their agreement.

"But Antarctica's too cold for you guys," Jack frowned, "You wouldn't be able to visit."

Jamie thought about that. After a moment, he gasped and ran inside, coming out with his mother's video camera and a blank tape.

"You can tape it!"

Jack laughed, "I don't think that's such a good idea. The whole thing would freeze!"

"Then, uh...make an ice sculpture!" Jamie offered, "You're good at those, aren't you?"

North was way better, but Jack figured he could ask the big guy if children's joy was involved in the request. So he smirked mischievously and called to the wind.

"I'll be back later!" he called as he was whisked into the air. The children's excited shouts were worth it.

Jack found a spot in the middle of Antarctica that was big and flat. Keeping Jamie's suggestions in mind, he summoned the snow and set to work.

The structure was going to be made of snow bricks, with ice windows and doors. It would be widely spaced, very open, with a tall tower that Jack could land on when he felt like visiting the place. This tower would be in the center of the large square skating yard, and to get down from the top you could either fly, or go down the twisting ice slide.

Jack had a lot of fun making that part, and the area around the skating yard that would be used for snowball fights and other stuff kids did in the snow. But when it came to rest of the place, he was a bit at a loss.

There wouldn't be many bedrooms, because he couldn't imagine anyone visiting him in Antarctica. North was a hesitant possibility, maybe a yeti-Phil was starting to warm up to him a bit-but other than that, the place was far from everyone else, and it was freezing all the time. At least it was warm in North's workshop-

Ideas started forming in Jack's mind. His bright blue eyes lit up with them, and he took off towards the North Pole with a whoop of delight.

"Jack!" North boomed, "Good to see you! Why you come here in middle of January?"

"I need your help with something," Jack smirked.

North chuckled merrily, "Jack, I told you, Rudolph doesn't like scaring strange lady across from Jamie."

"It has to do with Jamie, but it's not about scaring anyone. He asked me to build a home for myself in Antarctica."

North's eyebrows shot up, "Oh! How is it coming?"

"It's going great, but I want him to be able to see it in person. Jamie said an ice sculpture was fine, but now I'm thinking that's not enough."

"Well, Jack, I don't see how I can help. Antarctica is freezing, and very far from children. You can't fly them without hypothermia. There is no changing this."

"I know, I know," Jack said in barely contained excitement, "So I need something that will keep them warm, and something else to close the distance. And you have to help me make them."

The Guardian of Wonder heard his ideas, and suddenly the workshop was filled with the jolly man's great shout of, "Brilliant, Jack! We get started right now! Come, come!"

Jack left the North Pole just as the sun began to set behind the mountains. North put him through a snow globe portal to take him back to where his fortress-he was totally calling it that-stood waiting.

The big corridors with floor to ceiling ice windows were definitely things that Jack prided himself on. He made sure to carve designs into ice arches, putting them up in the ceiling to hold it steady, and made sure to make marks for where he'd put up something on the walls in between the archways leading out to the skating yard. Jack glanced over at these corridors as he made his way to the back of the front hall, which was a big room that had an ice chandelier in the making hanging from the ceiling and large snow-ice steps that led to the second floor. It was behind these stairs that he placed a mirror, and next to that, a set of ice hooks.

The mirror was made from the magic that North put into his snow globe. All a person had to do was say where they wanted to go, and BAM, there they were. It was in an ice frame, with a snowflake carved at the top. On the set of hooks next to it, Jack placed the rest of the items he'd been carrying: a set of large winter jackets.

With a giddy laugh, Jack flew up to the second floor to work on the rooms upstairs. This place was more fun than he thought!

Furniture was the next big issue. Jack didn't want snow couches or ice beds; he wanted soft cushions and comfortable blankets.

At least the foundation was finished. It had taken a couple of days, but now the second floor was filled with potential bedrooms, bathrooms, a play room, and even a library that had ice shelves lining the place. (That reminded him, he needed books too. He knew of a few he'd learned to read with as a child; however, he highly doubted those books existed now. Maybe the kids could fill that room. Jamie liked to read, maybe he could bring a few?) The landscape that surrounded the fortress was something Jack adored because when he put so much snow into building the place itself, the elevation lowered considerably. Jack put a thick sheet of ice over the chasms and build a snow brick bridge over it just in case. Because who didn't love a bridge to a fortress?

Anyway, so, furniture...

_THUD._

"AHAHA!"

Jack perked up from where he stood in the room that was to be his own. He rushed over to the double ice doors and out onto the balcony-because he should most definitely have a balcony-just in time to see North disappear into a portal.

The winter spirit looked around to see what North had done, and when he did, he started laughing.

All over the skating yard was furniture made of tough wood and deep blue fabric. Some beds had different colored sheets to add some variety, but other than that it was all blue to match the snow and ice. There were some paintings too. Jack was delighted to see portraits of the other Guardians' homes, the Guardians themselves-he didn't know where to put those-and other fairy tale like landscapes.

Jack flew down and perused them. He seriously owed North big time, but this was so worth it.

Jamie ran outside as soon as he saw Jack land in his yard carrying something under each arm. His staff arm had something flat and round wrapped in brown paper, while his other had a large coat.

"Did you build it? Did you build it?" he demanded excitedly.

"Where do you think I've been this whole time?" Jack grinned.

"Can I see it?! Where's the sculpture thing?"

"Oh, I got something way better than that."

Jack handed him the large coat and instructed Jamie to put it on. Jamie complied, though it looked way to big for him. However, when the child put it on, the coat instantly shrunk down to a perfect fit and warmed him up in no time at all.

"Whoa!" he cried, causing Jack to laugh.

"Come on," the Guardian of Fun took his arm, "Let's go to your room."

Once there, Jack unwrapped the other item, revealing a mirror. He set it carefully against the wall and offered Jamie his hand.

"What are we doing?" Jamie asked, taking it.

"You'll see," Jack smirked. He turned to the mirror and told it, "Let's go to my place."

The mirror's image changed from their reflections to a spiraling portal. Jamie gasped in wonder and amazement, following Jack through.

The coat Jamie had kept him perfectly warm, even in Antarctica's low temperatures. He was given a grand tour of the place, running around and cheering with joy at everything. He hugged Jack tightly when the winter spirit showed him his very own bedroom upstairs, laughed when they came to Jack's room and the doors had a portrait of Jack painted on them (Phil came around to help with that). He also offered to help Jack pick out some books for the library. He had a ton at home that he could bring.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked when they were back in front of the mirror.

"IT'S SO COOL!" Jamie shouted, jumping up and down.

Jack rarely felt warm inside, but the look on that kid's face made him feel like a classic spring day. "Then let's go get your friends."

The Saturday afternoon was filled with snowball fights, skating, exploring, and tons of fun. Jack thought that maybe he could live in this place after all.

~*~Short Bonus: Jack/Tooth~*~

"Wow, that sounds really amazing, Jack!" Tooth sighed when Jack finished telling her about it a few days later.

"You could...I dunno, come and see it sometime," Jack shrugged, "If you want."

Tooth giggled, "Do you think those coats could fit my wings?"

"I'm sure I could bug North into making one more."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Then I'd love to visit."

Jack blushed blue-purple. "U-uh, yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll um, I'll get right on that."

Within seconds of leaving Tooth Palace, Jack was practically racing to the North Pole.


End file.
